


Decoherence (II)

by zulu



Series: Decoherence [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, House M.D.
Genre: 07-08, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One interpretation of quantum mechanics claims to resolve all the paradoxes of quantum theory by allowing every possible outcome to every event to define or exist in its own "history" or "world", via the mechanism of quantum decoherence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decoherence (II)

**Author's Note:**

> Although each story stands alone, this can be read with Decoherence (I) and Decoherence (III).

"Very deft, Dr. Montgomery," Dr. Yee says, when Addison finishes her final sutures and closes the incision. Addison's eyes flick up to meet Lisa's across the patient. They're the only part of her Lisa can see, above her mask and gown. Bright blue, framed with dark red-gold lashes, and unmistakably laughing at her. Lisa arches an eyebrow to say _must we be children?_ but the faint laugh-lines around Addison's eyes deepen slightly, and there's a hint of challenge there now that makes Lisa tighten her lips beneath her mask.

Since the first day of their surgery rotation, Addison has been just slightly better than her. During rounds, Lisa answers questions precisely and accurately; during routine procedures, she's confident and skillful. But Addison's hands are large and graceful, her fingers long and slender, her touch surer, her instinct firmer. Lisa Cuddy is an excellent surgical intern. Addison Montgomery is an excellent surgeon.

Lisa watches Addison's hands as she scrubs her skin free of the smell of latex that never quite fades. Her nails are perfect half-moons, short and blunt and obviously cared for, strengthened with polish. Her skin, Lisa believes, is soft, despite the constant use of soap and nailbrush.

Addison pulls her cap off and shakes her hair free. "Here," she says, turning and holding her hair out of the way so that Lisa can reach the ties of her gown, "can you get this?"

Lisa undoes the ties, quickly, not letting her hands linger on the line of Addison's neck or along her shoulders. When she turns, Addison returns the favour, and her fingers are so certain and so light that the gown loosens before Lisa has a chance to notice Addison brushing the back of her neck. The small hairs there rise anyway, sensitive to the warmth of Addison's hands less than an inch away.

"Better?" Addison asks, her voice low and sardonic.

Lisa turns around and attempts to wither her with a glare. They're standing too close together; she's nearly in Addison's arms. "Not nearly good enough," she says.

Addison's lips quirk into a slight, mocking smile. "Not here," she says, musing, her eyes bright and speculative. "There's not enough room for what I want to do to you."

"Then you need to work on your planning," Lisa says, and walks out.

She's already in the on-call room when Addison slips through the door and leans back against it, one hand still on the doorknob. Lisa gives her most challenging smile, and Addison raises her eyebrows and bites her lip, staring in such a completely lascivious way that Lisa's whole body feels caught by its heat. She wants to know what Addison's imagining.

Acting is better than imagining, and Lisa stalks forward, confident. Addison's smile turns to a smirk, and her body loosens, as if the door's barely enough to hold her up. She's ridiculously tall, and Lisa enjoys pushing her back, pressing herself into Addison's warm slim body. Addison set her glasses aside when they started, but she still has the look on her face, half-sceptical and half-turned on. She kisses as teasingly as she smiles, her lips moving lightly across Lisa's. She hears the click of the lock before Addison's hands finally leave the door handle and slide up inside Lisa's lab coat.

Lisa lets the coat fall, and slides easily out of her scrubs, pulling the tie on Addison's pants loose and pushing them off her hips. The beds in the on-call room are too short and have barely any padding, but when Addison smiles above her, and their skin slides warmly together, Lisa doesn't care. She finds Addison's hand and twines their fingers as they kiss, slow and laughing. Lisa's already wet, and she gasps, wanting Addison's hands on her, those artful hands that _know_ how to touch.

Addison makes a small pleased sound, a thoughtful _hrm_ that's still amused. Lisa frowns, but Addison slides off the bed until Lisa sees her framed between her thighs, and all she wants is to have Addison's hands back. Then Addison's fingers are inside her, and on her clit, both at once, and Lisa touches her own breasts, pinching at her nipples while Addison opens her and slides another finger in--Lisa's so wet, it's easy, easy, but the bright sharp pleasure isn't quite enough.

For a moment, Addison takes her hand back and Lisa bites back saying something short because Addison is pulling out a small bottle from her discarded lab coat (and thank god for working in a hospital--all the supplies they could ever want available at a moment's notice) and pours it over her hand. With the lube Addison can reach in farther, four fingers now and Lisa arches her back, panting.

"More," she says, tilting her hips back, opening herself up as much as she can, and Addison manages to fold her knuckles in and she moves forward, by increments, by millimeters, _moves_, until Lisa is so perfectly filled that she cannot remember how to breathe.

Addison barely shifts and the pressure of her fingers--oh, her _hand_\--is everywhere inside. She lowers her mouth to place a kiss against Lisa's pubic hair, just above her clit, and the sensation spirals together, out and out until Lisa forgets to move, tensing and relaxing her muscles as her orgasm slides hot and astonishing through her.

Addison pulls her hand back gently, so that Lisa feels her withdrawing like the aftershocks of an earthquake. When she opens her eyes, Addison's flushed from her face down and over her breasts, her nipples long and erect. The laughter, the challenge, is gone, and she stares astonished at Lisa, with her blue-dark eyes and full mouth. Lisa stretches--she aches wonderfully--and pulls Addison back to the bed.

She takes Addison's hand, slick from the lube and Lisa's cunt, and kisses her fingers one by one. "Very deft, Dr. Montgomery," she says, and this time she's the one laughing, because it's time to return the favour.


End file.
